its_a_random_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
OmO Zone
Read This Hi if u are an omo spy or wanna be one, just join dis thing! All u have to do to join is ask to join in the comments! And you hav to say the password, which is..........drumroll plz............CEILING FAN. it is in all caps, so u have to type in all caps. example of the thing to join/ CEILING FAN hello I am an OmO or/ CEILING FAN hello can I be an OmO Rules and the point of this page. Rules the rules are......follow the wiki rules and Emote Rules. That’s it. The Point Of This this is a thingy for OmOs, not owos or umus or uwus. Just OmOs. Technically what u Do is talk in the comments, and u talk about random stuff and stuff. Currency our currency is OmO bux. Here is a pic of an OmO buc. To use an OmO buc, u copy and paste da pic, and next to in u write xNumberof bux Like dis x800 then u say what ur buying. OmO shops. edit this paragraps and add ur own shops heer * OmO Food World Restaurant omo cake supreme ��: 5 bux OmO Chinese food ��: 2 bux OmO chicken ��: 3 bux OmO spy lemonade ��: 2 bux Stalking Inc. another thing u can talk about heer (in da comments of course) is who u shall stalk. Stalking is when u go on someone’s message wall and u stalk them. So Umayyad be stalked by an OmO spy If ur reeding this. Heers how u stalk. ex/ title of message: stalks message: hi. (U can say anything) Positions * OmO Boss of the OmO: Viper * OmO Moderater (makes sure dat u all follow the rules): * Store Owners: Viper (OmO food world), moreshops needed * Members: Viper, anyone else who wants to join apply for a Position here! Form: Name: Position u want or Position u make up: Why u should have the position: OmO loyalty (Choose very high, high, middle, low, very low, or DONT QUESTION MY LOYALTY!): Code: code is: oily pan Links and Wars and Alliances so, heer are some links. The OmOs aren’t that involved in wars as much, but we make alliances and help other emotes and stuff. If something bad happens between us and other emotes we still can war. Heer are links to other OmO pages. The OmOs are newish so the pages are a work in progress. OmO Chat OmO battle camp Alliances we have no alliances now, but u can ask any emote for an alliance Enemies we have no enemies now and we plan to keep it that way unless things go downhill. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .if anyone wants to code this page feel free to do so cuz I can’t code. Category:Omo Category:Viper wuz heer Category:1273 I like chicken so does he Category:Mist was here Category:Category Category:OMo Category:OmO Category:Omo is best Category:Help us Category:Omo is dying Category:This wiki is dying Category:Revive Category:Omo needs help Category:Oh fart Category:Anyhoo Category:Omo is supirior Category:I cant spell Category:How do u spell supirior Category:Who cares Category:Omomomomo Category:OMO Category:WORSHIP OMO